All Flashy
by nikki-kun05
Summary: There's this guy…he's basically a walking lighter.


This was my first ever MH fic. It was a response to my hurt/comfort bingo on LJ, the prompt was "fire".

Enjoy!

* * *

Fire bad.

There have been times where I've been near fire. It doesn't paralyze me in fear or anything. I'm always careful and I keep my distance. Just like water.

But there's this guy…he's basically a walking lighter.

I'll admit I don't like being alone with Heath Burns too long though. It's not just because he has a bad case of heel in mouth but sometimes he just likes to…well, spark on? Like a lot. Well, he's a fire elemental so I guess he can't totally help it but I still get worried. Heath can be just a clumsy as I am with electricity. He's burnt so many books and other stuff…I mean, he's a nice guy really. Heath sort of means well even though he says stupid stuff most of the time. I think.

Just what if he accidentally sets me on fire? What then?

I've got the heebs just thinking about it! So yeah I try to keep my distance from fire.

But then the worst had to happen and I found myself partnered with the guy I didn't want to be near.

"So how are we doing this?" Heath asked as I placed some books on a table we snagged in the library. I shrugged choosing not to say anything as I took a seat. I was hoping that I'd actually have Lagoona or Jackson for a partner.

"C'mon cutie! We gotta work out a gameplan here!"

I looked at him and thought it over. Maybe I'd just let him scurry off as I did all the work? At least then I'd get work done without worrying about my partner setting our report in a blaze along with me.

"Frankie?"

I smiled weakly. "Um…let me figure it out? I promise I'll get back to you."

Heath quirked a brow but his face transformed to totally careless in, like, two seconds flat.

"Okay great!" His eyes lit up. No, they literally lit up and then his hair was all in flame and well I made a fool of myself and screamed.

"Are you okay?" Heath looked worried even though he was still on fire!

I backed away fearfully. What if he touched me? What if I burned up and there was nothing left?

"I'M FINE!"

Heath frowned and in a blink of an eye he wasn't on fire anymore.

"Frankie…"

I stared at him with wide eyes before trying to compose myself, looking everywhere but him. Quickly I began to pack up my things and without a word I left. Leaving him just standing there and probably wondering what was wrong. I kept my gaze on the ground as I quickly made my way to my locker. He'd better not tell anyone about my freakout! That's all I needed rumors floating around about me.

When I got to my locker I saw my friend Abbey standing there.

"Abbey?"

She regarded me quietly. She never was much for words.

"I got text from Heath," she began slowly as she pulled out her phone. "He said you," she looked down at the phone's screen, "you were freaking out like mad."

I sighed. Great.

"He asked me to talk to you." She looked back up. "Tell me what is troubling you."

"Nothing Abbey, I'm fine."

She stared at me and I felt myself shiver but Abbey didn't say anything as I eventually went about my business with my locker.

I felt her hand on my shoulder and I shivered again. Abbey had a knack for making things cold around her but I never really got too used to it. She hardly touched others so I couldn't help but look up at her.

"Please tell me what is," she paused as she searched for what to say next, "what is gnawing you."

I almost giggled at her attempt at slang but instead I just sighed.

Really there wasn't a point in lying to Abbey or trying to hide what was bothering me. It was just too difficult to try. So I told her all about my fear of fire and my fear that Heath would somehow set me on fire. All the while Abbey kept her face practically expressionless and for that I was thankful. I'm sure had I talked another ghoul I would've been judged but not Abbey.

"This is natural," she told me when I finished. "It is instinct but you must remember that if you do not say anything maybe it isn't so good."

I pursed my lips.

"You must tell Heath," she began again. "Tell him how you are feeling and maybe he won't be so…"

"Flashy?"

Abbey nodded. "Yes, flashy."

"I guess but what if he can't help it and does go all flashy?"

Abbey smiled kindly. "I will save you and teach him not to be all flashy!"

I couldn't help but smile back. "Really?"

"Of course! Frankie is Abbey's best friend."

Well really what can a ghoul say to that? Before I knew it I was wrapping my arms around Abbey in a hug which she returned and I ended up frozen. But I guess that's normal when one of your friends is a yeti with ice powers.

Anyway, with her help I found Heath and apologized. I explained to him my fear and he looked at me with understanding.

"Don't worry, I mean, my aunt and other family are a bunch of normies and they're not found of being set on fire either."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for understanding."

"It's cool," he grinned. "Now, can we please start our project?"

"Sure."

"Abbey will watch. Make sure no one is all flashy."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks Abbey."


End file.
